A Kirin Tale
A Kirin Tale is a song in My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic which is sung by Autumn Blaze. Lyrics : Blaze :: La, la-la-la, la-la :: La-la-la, la-la-la :: The Kirin used to speak and sing :: We weren't always quiet :: We told stories and funny jokes :: My stand-up was a riot :: But then one day, a fight broke out :: And hurtful words were said :: Flaring tempers were inflamed :: Destruction quickly spread :: And flaming bred from head to head :: It even burnt our... bread : Sorry, I forgot how much I love rhyming. Where was I? Oh, right! :: My happy village lay in ruins :: Relationships got worse :: Spoiler alert: we quickly learned :: That words could be a curse :: "No more talking," yelled our leader :: The last thing said aloud :: Into the Stream of Silence :: We stepped as a crowd :: The water cooled emotions :: And peace was soon restored :: But with no way to speak my thoughts :: I got super... bored : Seriously, there's only so long that Sudoku can keep you entertained! :: 'Cause rainbows won't light up the sky :: Unless you let it rain :: And shiny apples sometimes come with worms :: No, you can't give up your laughter :: 'Cause you're scared of a little pain :: It's a lesson that the Kirin never learned :: I was stuck in silent prison :: With the voices in my head :: 'Til I tripped over my salvation :: In a helpful flowerbed :: I found a cure to clear my pipes :: And I became quite chatty :: With years and years of stored-up words :: I drove my village batty :: They didn't like my jokes and songs :: And daily dose of news :: The plays I wrote, the speeches spoke :: Variety reviews :: Or the story about the Kirin who hid below an opera stage : And fell in love with this opera singer, and he wore a freaky half-mask thing, and he played the organ a lot and got all broody 'cause the singer was in love with another dude, so he took her away on this underground gondola. I mean, who doesn't love musical theater?! :: The village leader made it clear :: I had to make my choice :: I could stay and live with them :: Or I could keep my voice :: So I came here, but left the couch alone :: They're hard to move :: With just the view for company :: Until ya heard me groove : Take it away, boys! : beat :: 'Cause rainbows won't light up the sky :: Unless you let it rain :: And candles just won't glow until they're burned :: No, you can't give up your laughter :: 'Cause you're scared of a little pain :: It's a lesson that my village never learned :: No matter how hard I schooled them :: Fear of hurt is still what ruled them :: Sometimes you gotta let it raaaaaaaain! :: Yeah, sometimes you've gotta let it rain Trivia * Category:Songs Category:Non-Disney Songs Category:MLP Songs